Project Ako: Hiro Magami
by Twilight Sea
Summary: It's been ten years since the events of the Project A-ko series, this is the story of A-ko's son: Hiro Magami
1. Prologue: Ako's Love

Prologue: A-ko's Love  
  
It has been ten years since the incidents of Graviton City. It's the first day of the summer, and as school is over for the year, A-ko slowly wakes up from her slumber. As she opens the windows, she sees the beautiful view of Graviton City. She sees a big tower looming over the horizon as a flock of birds fly towards it. Still being groggy, she goes to her drawers and grabs a white t-shirt, a pair of underwear, a bra, blue denim shorts, and a pair of socks.  
  
Yawning some more she heads towards the washroom and takes a nice cool shower. Ten minutes later she changes and fixes up her hair. Walking back to her bedroom, she picks up a picture frame, as she looks into the picture she sees the image of her and C-ko smiling, putting the picture frame down, she turns on the radio.  
  
Currently the radio is talking about how the weather today will be a beautiful summer day with a nice calm wind; also today's temperatures will be 72°. After A-ko fixes up her bed, she walks to the kitchen and prepares her breakfast. She quickly whips up some toast bread with butter and a glass of orange juice. As she finishes up her breakfast, she puts on her pink shoes, grabs her wallet and keys and heads out the door.  
  
Deciding to visit the Graviton Planetarium, she walks into downtown, as she looks around Graviton City; she passes houses, stores and other people walking by. A-ko stops at the local pool and look at all the kids having fun, she quickly remembers all the fun she had with C-ko and she remembers when seeing C-ko leave the planet to become the next queen of her home world. A-ko continues to walk towards the Planetarium and continues to view the sites of Graviton City.  
  
Half an hour later A-ko finally makes it to the planetarium, as she looks up and admires the building, she sees a giant dome with a gigantic telescope on the right side pointing up to the stars. She walks in and pays the employee the 600 yen fee. What A-ko sees is a beautiful site, as she looks around, she sees a luscious blue carpet on the floor, on the ceiling, the solar system, on the walls pictures and mock up displays of the planets. Continuing to look around, she sees mothers and their children walking around.  
  
As A-ko walks around looking at the models, she accidentally bumps into a man and they both fall down. The man rubs his head and helps A-ko up; A-ko just stares at the man and says thanks. As she looks at him, he has black hair, wears glasses; he is also wearing a black t-shirt, a black and silver pendant, a red polar fleece vest, blue denim pants and a pair of brown shoes. The man apologizes to the young girl, and offers to look around the Planetarium with her. A-ko slightly blushes and accepts his offer. The two went continued to look around the planetarium and saw the flyer for today's schedule:  
  
View the solar system and learn about the planets! Today at 12 p.m. in the Auditorium  
  
A-ko tugged on the man's vest and told him she wanted to see it. He nodded and smiled at her and they both went to the Auditorium. Once A-ko and the man found their seats, they started to talk about themselves. The man told A-ko that his name was Junichiro Yamashida and that he was visiting Graviton City for a week. A-ko told Junichiro all about her life and her friends. Junichiro smiled and as the lights begun to dim, the two listened to the professor talk about their solar system.  
  
One-hour later, A-ko and Junichiro decided to go out to lunch; the two went off to the local burger shop. They both ordered a cheeseburger special. As they talked and eat, A-ko asked Junichiro if he'd like to come over to her house. He smiled and said yes. After eating, A-ko told Junichiro to hold on, pondering why, she grabbed a hold of his hand tightly and dashed back to her house. Junichiro was amazed at the speed she was going, he figured she must have been running at least 100 mph. After running through a wall the got back to A-ko's house. Junichiro asked A-ko how she ran so fast, she said she got it from her parents. As she opened the door, she took her shoes off, and asked Junichiro to do the same. Junichiro nodded and done what she requested of him.  
  
Junichiro then sat down on the sofa, A-ko asked Junichiro if he'd like anything to drink, Junichiro said yes and asked for a Dr. Bepper. As A-ko came back, she handed Junichiro a can, Junichiro thanked her and A-ko sat down on the recliner. They talked for hours about Graviton City, where Junichiro came from and a lot of other things. After seeing the time on the clock on the wall, it said the time was 11 p.m., Junichiro thanked A-ko for her hospitality, he told her that he had to go back home tomorrow, but promised he would come back to Graviton City. After thanking her one more time, Junichiro gave A-ko a hug and waved goodbye and left to the inn he was staying. As A-ko closed the door, she slowly slumped to the ground and sighed in happiness. She totally hoped she would see Junichiro again, unaware to herself; she was beginning to fall in love.  
  
Five months has passed since A-ko meeting with Junichiro. As the morning sun shined through A-ko's window; she slowly got up heard a loud truck parked into a driveway. As she looked through the window, she was astonished as to who it was. It was the person she met five months ago! A- ko quickly put on her clothes and ran outside. Junichiro looked behind him and right before he could react he was quickly glomped to the ground as A- ko started to hold onto him tight. He asked A-ko to let go due to the fact he couldn't breathe. Laughing embarrassingly, A-ko let go and helped Junichiro up. She asked him why he was back, Junichiro told her that he decided to move to Graviton City and start a new life. A-ko smiled and asked Junichiro if she could help him with his furniture; Junichiro smiled and told her he could use the help and thanked her out of gratitude. A week later, Junichiro and A-ko decided to go out on dates. They went to the movies, the seaside shore and other hotspots in Graviton City. A-ko also gave Junichiro a tour of the city, where the best places to shop and showed him her friends.  
  
A-ko and Junichiro was quite the happy couple, after Junichiro walked A-ko to her home, he softly kissed her on the lips and said goodnight. As he walked across the street, he gave A-ko a pleasant smile, unlocked his door and walked inside. A-ko smiled back and walked inside her house. As she took off her shoes she walked to her room and took off her earrings, changed her clothes and quickly fell asleep on her bed.  
  
The next morning, A-ko woke up once more and heard her doorbell rung. She walked downstairs and opened it, seeing Junichiro made her very happy, after giving him a hug; she noticed a small box in his right hand. She asked him to come inside. Junichiro smiled and came inside, after taking off his shoes; he sat down on the recliner. A-ko asked Junichiro what was in the small box. He quickly blushed and slowly opened it. Inside the box was a beautiful sapphire colored diamond ring. He took a deep breath and asked A-ko to marry him. A-ko's eyes were filled with glee, she accepted Junichiro's proposal and gave him a tight hug, and he took the ring and carefully put it on A-ko's ring finger. As she looked carefully at the diamond, she saw small words etched on the base; on it, it said "A-ko, my forever love." As she kissed him passionately on the lips, she whispered in Junichiro's ear that she would cook up a great dinner for this occasion.  
  
One year later, the marriage took place; the marriage would be set in the Graviton Church. The church had a long hall way, on each side was the long seats which was in polished oak finished of wood. On the windows were beautiful glass panes of various religious artifacts and beings. All of A- ko's friends came to the wedding all dressed up in tuxes and dresses. As everyone got ready, a young girl with blond hair with a white flower on the right side of her hair came in the church dressed in a white dress. She also wore long white gloves and white high heels. She looked around and waved her hands and yelled A-ko's name. A-ko was wearing a beautiful white wedding gown with long white gloves that went up to her elbows. On her hair, she wore a beautiful white tiara with a ruby in the middle of it. She saw the girl with blond hair, grabbed her gown and quickly ran at the girl. The two girls hugged each other and begun to talk. Meanwhile, Junichiro saw this and asked A-ko this girl was. She told him that this was her old friend C-ko she told him about. C-ko looked at Junichiro and gave him a big smile and congratulated him on marrying her wonderful friend A-ko. C-ko kept talking her big head off and Junichiro just stares at A-ko sweat dropping. He smiled at A-ko and figured this how she was. A-ko, told C-ko to go take her seat. She smiled at A-ko and skipped to her seat. Ten minutes later the marriage begun. The usual marriage theme was playing through the organ. As Junichiro was walking on the right side and A-ko was on the left. The crowd went silent and the preacher said the words of marriage, A-ko and Junichiro said their wedding vows and kissed each other on the lips.  
  
After the marriage the reception took place. Everyone had a great time. C- ko was dancing all around having a blast, while A-ko's parents sat together smiling as they see their daughter all grown up. As the night continued on, A-ko and Junichiro danced the night away on the dancing floor. Everyone smiled in awe as the two young couples danced away happily. Truly, to A- ko's parents and to C-ko these two were made for each other.  
  
Nine months has passed since the marriage, A-ko requested Junichiro that she would like to keep her last name, respecting her wishes, Junichiro agreed upon her request. Junichiro found a job as a Computer Technician and their child would be due soon. At 8'clock in the morning the next day, A-ko could feel the baby inside her move around, she knew it was about to go into labor. Junichiro quickly got the car ready and helped A-ko into the car. They quickly drove to the Graviton Hospital, the doctors and nurses quickly took A-ko to the Emergency Room while Junichiro waited patiently, but with worry in the waiting room. Meanwhile in the Emergency Ward, A-ko was screaming in pain as she pushed hard for the baby to come out. Half an hour has passed and one of the doctors came inside the waiting room and congratulated Junichiro that he now has a healthy baby boy. She guided him to the room where A-ko was. Lying on the bed exhausted with her baby in her arms, she looked at Junichiro and faintly smiled at him. Junichiro walked closer to his wife; she looked at her, kissed her on the forehead and looked at their new baby son. The young child was sound asleep covered in a warm blanket. A-ko asked her husband what to name the child, taking a minute to think, he decided to name his new son Hiro. She said what a wonderful name that is, and the two looked at their new son, seeing a bright future for the young child. 


	2. Chapter 1: Hiro's Early Years

Chapter 1: Hiro's Early Years  
  
It has been two weeks since Hiro's birth. A-ko left her job at the local Graviton Construction Company to raise her new born child; Junichiro continues to work as a Computer Technician at the Nippon Computer Center. He is currently working overtime so that he can give Hiro the best future he so deserves.  
  
As the sun shines through the window, Junichiro and A-ko wake up from their slumber. Junichiro heads off to the washroom to get ready for another day of work. Meanwhile, A-ko picks up her wristbands and puts them on, and then she goes to Hiro's crib, picks him up and heads to the kitchen to feed him. She turns on the TV and turns it to the local news station. As she sits on the chair and begins to breastfeed him, Junichiro walks in the kitchen, A- ko looks at him, smiling and sees that he shaved, is wearing a shirt and tie and a pair of black slacks. He kisses her on the cheek and prepares to make his morning coffee. A-ko looks up at Junichiro and starts up a conversation with him.  
  
"So, how's work been love?"  
  
"It's been quite stressful A-ko. There have been so many computers that needed fixing. When I get the chance, I'll take a vacation and we'll go on a cruise across the lake.  
  
"I can't wait for that. You know Juni; I wonder what ever happened to B- ko."  
  
"Who knows, if anything, Hiro will probably end up seeing her child in Kindergarten."  
  
"You're probably right Juni, looks like I'll have to give Hiro his own pair of weighted wristbands when he grows up. Chances are, he got my powers and without those wristbands he'll destroy anything he touches."  
  
Junichiro laughs and agrees with A-ko, after drinking his coffee; Junichiro puts his work shoes on and heads off to work. As A-ko gets up from the kitchen, she heads off to Hiro's bedroom to change his diaper. After changing his diaper, she changes her clothes by putting on a white shirt with a cute little bear logo on it and a pair of blue denim shorts. Then she holds Hiro in her arms grabs her purse and walks to the family room. She puts Hiro in his stroller, grabs her keys and heads out the door after putting on her shoes. As she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, the honking of a car could be heard; she opens her eyes and looks at the direction of the sound and saw a limousine parked to the side. A-ko walked closer and as the window rolled down, it was B-ko in regular spring clothing.  
  
"So A-ko, it seems you became a mother as well. My own son was born a month ago. I named him Daisuke, so what did you name your child A-ko?"  
  
"Well B-ko my husband named him not me, he named him Hiro. I think it's a beautiful name for him. Your child has a nice name as well. So who's the father?"  
  
B-ko just had a mad expression on her face right after A-ko asked her about the father. She just yelled out telling A-ko it's none of her business who the father is and told the chauffeur to continue driving. A-ko just blinked with confusion and continued on her way to the mall.  
  
Half an hour later, A-ko makes it to the mall, just right as she enters it; her stomach begins to growl from hunger. A-ko walks to the local breakfast shop and orders a sausage biscuit. After paying the clerk 298 yen, A-ko went to the closest table and sat down. Just when A-ko was about to take a bite out of her breakfast one of the employees offered a baby chair for her child. A-ko thanked the man and gave him a smile; he smiled back and went back to his daily routine. A-ko places Hiro on the baby seat takes a bite out of her food.  
  
After eating her breakfast, A-ko got up and put Hiro back to his stroller and walked out of the large restaurant. A-ko looked around the mall and decided to go to the bookstore. She looks down at the stroller and sees that Hiro is fast asleep. Smiling and thinking that he's such a good boy; she walks down the hall to a small bookstore. As she enters, she sees people reading and looking for books. One of them was a small child reading a Gundam Wing manga, and a girl, appears at the age of 12 reading the fifth manga of Card Captor Sakura. A-ko goes to the manga and looks around. One of the clerks confronts A-ko and asks her if she needs anything. As A-ko looks up and sees her, she sees that the woman has bright blue hair, in the shape of a ponytail, she's wearing a light gray shirt that has the store's logo on it, black slack pants and black shoes. A-ko says no thanks and the clerk tells A-ko if she needs anything, just to let her know. A-ko responds with a smile and goes back to looking at the manga. In a few minutes, A-ko finds the manga she was looking for, it's the third issue of Cowboy Bebop. She puts it in the little pouch behind the stroller and goes to the children section. Looking at what types of books to get for Hiro, A-ko decides to pick up some various Dr. Seuss books such as Green Eggs and Ham and The Cat in the Hat. Deciding she got what she wanted, A-ko goes to the register and purchases them. After thanking, she checks up on Hiro and sees he's still sleeping. A-ko spends the next two hours in the mall looking around.  
  
The day goes by without any problems, A-ko got home around 1'clock and cleans the house. Just when she was about to vacuum the carpet the doorbell rings, she goes to the door and opens it, surprisingly, and it's C-ko! She gives C-ko a big hug and starts to go off talking her head off.  
  
"Oh A-ko I'm so glad to see you!"  
  
"It's great to see you too C-ko, c'mon in, I was just about to vacuum the carpet." "Ok A-ko"  
  
C-ko skips inside and sees Hiro in his playpen. C-ko runs to the pen and gives off a big smile to Hiro.  
  
"Oh you're so cute! A-ko, what did you name him?"  
  
"My husband named him Hiro. Do you like the name C-ko?"  
  
"Yea! It's a great name A-ko. I see he has your eyes. And he looks just like his daddy. You're going to have a great life Hiro. I can tell!"  
  
Hiro looks at C-ko curiously and wonders who this person is. He yawns and falls back to sleep. C-ko goes and lies down on the couch and stares at the ceiling.  
  
"So C-ko, why did you back here on Earth?"  
  
"Well, I decided to take a couple of years off. Don't worry about my parents A-ko. I already told them that I would come back one day. I also told them that I decided to come back here because I want to help raise Hiro. So can I stay and live with you? Please?"  
  
"Well I don't mind, I'll talk to Junichiro during dinner, but I don't think he'll mind. Especially how he knows what great friends we are."  
  
C-ko quickly got up and smiled and nodded happily at A-ko. C-ko turned on the remote and decided to watch some television while A-ko goes back to cleaning the house.  
  
Later that evening Junichiro finally came home from work. As he opens the door, A-ko jumped on him and gave him a big hug. He hugs her back and gives her a quick kiss on the lips. A-ko lets go and tells him that her friend C- ko is having dinner with them. Junichiro smiles that he's glad to see C-ko again and goes to his room to get some clothes. He goes off to the washroom to take a shower from his long day at work.  
  
After his shower, Junichiro sees C-ko in the kitchen waiting for dinner. He greets her and pats her on the head and sits down across to C-ko. A-ko comes in with a big bowl of white rice and orange chicken. As Junichiro and C-ko both start to eat, A-ko starts up the conversation.  
  
"So Juni how was work today?"  
  
"Eh, it wasn't too bad today, one of the guys got yelled at for playing Zetris on the computer."  
  
"Great, oh yea; C-ko wants to ask you a question Juni."  
  
C-ko looks over at Junichiro and swallows her orange chicken she just ate.  
  
"Junichiro, is it ok if I stayed with you and A-ko? I want to help you two raise Hiro."  
  
"Let me think C-ko."  
  
Junichiro takes a piece of Orange Chicken and starts to nibble on it and continues to think. C-ko and A-ko look at him cautiously about his decision.  
  
"Ok, you can stay C-ko. We could sure use the help once he grows up more. I'll prepare a room for you later ok C-ko?"  
  
C-ko grabs her bowl of rice and tosses it in the air and makes a big mess. C-ko's yelling of being happy woke up Hiro from his sleep and A-ko goes to his crib to comfort him.  
  
"Oops...sorry A-ko! I didn't mean to wake up Hiro!"  
  
"It's ok C-ko. It was time he woke up anyways."  
  
Junichiro continues to eat his rice and thought to himself.  
  
"Well it's going to be rather interesting here from now on."  
  
It has been three months since C-ko moved in, the snow has settled and the spirit of Christmas is in the air. This will be Hiro's first Christmas. Junichiro has had so much stress from work that he decided to take a few weeks off of work. Since he worked so hard at his jobsite, his boss, being such a friendly and warmhearted person allowed Junichiro to take some time off to be with his family for the holidays.  
  
Yet outside in the snow, someone was watching the Magamis' very closely and is taking down notes. 


End file.
